Love is Overrated
by SwiftlyandSoftly
Summary: Life was looking alright for Rumer McDuff. She had great friends and a loving, if not slightly insane, family. But then it all starts to unravel around a boy she is in love with, a boy who is also trying to kill her. What is he and why is he so intent on her destruction? Rumer uncovers a world within her own which should never have been found. Some secrets are best kept secret.
1. Chapter 1

My official epiphany for today: love is seriously overrated. Everyone thinks that when you fall in love it's the happiest day of your life, the universe makes sense, blah, blah, blah. Well actually, I'd like to let you into a little secret: it doesn't work like that. At least, that is, if you're Rumer McDuff. Yes, that's me; hello! My lovely parents decided it would be a great idea to call me Rumer and my brother Scout, because they're sane like that. I've decided, over the years, that its probably best to introduce myself as just Rue instead, saves a lot of teasing and hassle over all I think.

Anyway, as I was saying: love is overrated. Especially if you manage to fall for a boy who is probably insane but extremely good looking. Oh, and he once tried to kill you; and is still trying. It's a bit of a hassle but still, love is love, overrated as it is, and we must learn to deal with it in the calmest way possible. So naturally I didn't.

"Rumer, RUMER!" I heard a voice yelling my name over the crowd of the rest of Algonquin Regional High School going to the first football game of the season. I was walking up the stairs to the top of the bleachers where me and my best friend Alex Vine were meating. I turned irritably towards the sound of my name. You know, Rumer is actually quite a good name to have when in crowded places because you know if someone is calling you. Because no-one else is called Rumer. Ever. Over the sea of heads jostling to get a good seat, I see a tall, muscular guy wearing an Algonquin High football team shirt and Boston Red socks cap. His almost black, floppy hair was being ruffled in the wind. My brother yelled at me again, "Rumer, get your ass over here." Such a delightful family I have. Slowly, I weaved my way back over to where Scout was standing and gave him a glare that should've been lethal, if looks could kill. But they can't, which is a shame because my darling brother was still standing with that lopsided grin plastered on his face that I had grown up with. "What d'you want Scout?" I questioned, giving him a look exasperation. "Please don't tell me you've tried to set me up with another one of your friends," I commented, looking at him warily. Last year, my Freshman year at high school, my brother, who had been a Junior at the time, had attempted to set me up with multiple guys from his year, all of whom were interested in things slightly above my age range. If you know what I mean.

"No, oh darling sister, I do not want to 'set you up' with anyone. I only wish to pass on a lovely message from darling mother and darling father," replied Scout, looking rather pleased with himself.

"And the message is..." I prompted motioning with my hand for him to continue. For a moment Scout looked a bit confused but then he seemed to have remembered why he had called me over in the first place.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Um.." He pulled out his phone and I let out an exasperated sigh. Finally finding his text from mum, Scout read aloud, "Please tell Rumer that she is going to Alex's house tonight." I looked at my brother in a confused, slightly annoyed way. "You yelled at me and made me come all the way down here, just so that you could tell me I'm going to Alex's tonight when Alex herself could have told m. Or, if you wanted to tell me that badly, you could have just texted me you idiot." Scout looked a bit taken aback but he just shrugged and walked off


	2. Chapter 2

I stalked up to where my best friend was sitting, looking completely unfazed by the encounter I had just had with my brother. "He's a complete imbecile" I muttered as I plonked myself onto the seat next to my gorgeous best friend. You see, me and Alex are opposite in looks: her hair is long and almost black, falling in loose ringlets around her face whereas mine is a dirty blonde colour that I've cut short into a pixie style with a long, jagged fringe that cuts across my face and just skims my right eye. Alex has super pale skin but in an attractive way that isn't all sickly and horrible but I've got an olive tinge to my skin and I'm always tanned. We also have different dress sense, Alex is all dresses and skirts and pretty crap whilst I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt, or on special occasions, a shirt. But I love her and we've been best friends since we started middle school aged like 9 or something.

"Rue, the games started," said Alex- getting my attention. I looked down onto the pitch and saw the football team start playing. I wasn't really concentrating on what was going on, I'm more of a soccer girl myself but I do try. What I was looking so intently at was the player on the pitch with tousled light brown hair that falls over his ears and eyes in a way that makes you wonder if he's just had a haircut or is in need of one. This boys arm muscles ripple as he runs and then catches the ball, not missing a beat. I can see, if I look very hard, his chest, rising and falling as he runs. The way his tongue just slips out of his lips when he's concentrating. The way his eyes are the colour of the sea on a stormy day that I think I could quite easily drown in if given the chance. Yes, you've guessed it- I am staring at my crush/potential murderer who is currently the star of the football team. He turns around to look up at the stands after his victory dance thing that looked a bit like he was trying to kill his teammates (not that I would put that past him) and spotted me, sitting on the back row in an Algonquin High hoodie on and a big grin on my face. His victory induced high dropped and his face turned from that of joy to murder. His eyes went a dark, almost black colour and he stared at me with such ferocity I felt as though he was staring into my soul and reading my mind all at the same time. I broke eye contact and looked down at my converse, 'how the hell did I manage to fall for this guy?' I thought. Even though the game went back into play, I could still feel his stare upon me.


	3. Chapter 3

When the game finally finished, I walked over to Alex's care with her but I was uneasy. I could feel eyes on the back of my head, and this's tingling up my spine as though a hundred tiny feet were tap dancing on my back. I looked behind me and saw no-one but the feeling remained. As we got to Alex's car, I spotted him stood near the toilets staring at me, dark hair slightly shifting in the warm breeze blowing over the car park. "I've gotta go pee," I told Alex, walking stiffly towards him. It was as though I was no longer choosing my actions, they were being commanded to me through that un-breaking stare. When I got to him, he put his hand on the small of my back and led me towards the forest behind the football pitch. I shuddered slightly at the feller of his warm tough that I had yearned for for so long. His icy eyes didn't once take their glare off me, he didn't even need to look where he was leading me. We kept walking for about ten minutes, during which I started feeling uneasy at his touch and constant stare. When we finally stopped in a small clearing surrounded by tall trees that glared down ominously at me in the fading light. He rounded on me, a small grin etched upon his face, eyes filled with hatred. I starred into the man I loved eyes as he brought out a short, sharp dagger from the waistband of his jeans. He brought the knife up to my chest and slowly begin to apply pressure. I felt it cut through my hoodie and t-shirt before piercing the first layer of skin; right over where my heart was threatening to beat out of me. "Wait," I whispered. The pressure lessened slightly. "If you must kill me, at least tell me why," I croaked, fear building up in my stomach. He looked down slightly and, finally, lowered his dagger. "You threaten my existence," he said in a deep voice that made my heart do an Olympic worthy flip. I didn't speak but just gave him a questioning look After a few moments he continued, "Rumer, you are the most beautiful person I have met in my entire existence. That, added with you personality is doing something to my body that I shouldn't be able to feel. You are making me fall for you Rumer, and I'm not allowed to fall for a human." I stared at him in shock. He was falling for me. For me! But what did he mean by his 'existence' and that but about falling for a human. "What are you?" I asked, looking scared. He shook his head slightly and did not speak. For a few minutes we stood there in silence, starring at each other, and then finally he spoke, "your friend will be wondering where you are." and with that he touched my arm and I was stood, alone, in a cubical in the girls toilets. Slowly, I unlocked the door, stepped out into the deserted room and rushed into the parking lot. Alex was sat in her car reading a very large, very thick book with lots of words. I don't like words, or reading. Being dyslexic doesn't help either. Yeah, there's a fun fact about me: I'm doing crap at school because of my stupid dyslexia. Gotta love my life! Alex looked up from her book as I opened the door and put the key in the imagination. As the car pulled out the lot, I saw a dark silhouette amongst the trees, watching me.


End file.
